


Geas

by Erinya



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinya/pseuds/Erinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That bit of shine matters to us--why?"  A glimpse into the world of the cursed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geas

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic for Black Pearl Sails challenge "Treasure."

The gold called to them.

That day and into the evening the call had buffeted them with the wind of an unholy storm. It filled the _Pearl_ ’s black sails and pulled at her timbers until she creaked and moaned and whispered, but whether she cried out in torment or in joy none of them could say. Neither could they say how they felt under the geäs that drew them, for it tore at them, and yet they treasured it; it was all they felt now, all they had felt for many years. This lust. This greed. This hunger...

It was in their blood; nay, it went deeper than blood, deep into their bones, to the very marrow.

All else was shadows. They saw clearly only under the cruel moon, had long forgotten the brilliance of sunlight on the water, all scents but rot, all flavors besides dust. And the sensation always on their palms was the crawling, ravenous touch of the gold.

None of the cursed pretended to sleep, anymore, for the call wound always through their dreams, and stole away their rest with sly promises of life withheld. Pintel had dreamed thus, the night they weighed anchor from Isle de Muerta ten long years ago, as the raucous sounds of celebration filtered down from the _Black Pearl_ ’s deck. In his dream, he’d held one of the pieces in his hand and watched it soften, and melt, and sink into his skin like poison into sand. He’d woken to the panicked screams and shouts of the crew, as moonlight crept down the hatchway and laid cold fingers on his soul.

Now they perceived the lass but dimly, a shade among shades. But the gold at her breast, aye, that they saw, a great beacon pulsing slightly like a beating heart, another thing she had that they did not.

The last piece, it was, and they all knew it; the only bright thing in their world, and a treasure more than silver, gold or jewels.

It meant freedom, and their darkness finally ended.


End file.
